


Oneshots!

by Da_Meme_Potato



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Episode: s02e05 Beauty and the Beast, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Spanking, The Pack Finds Out, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Meme_Potato/pseuds/Da_Meme_Potato
Summary: List of oneshots from random fandoms (I'll add to the tags as I go)





	1. Punishment

Arthur peeked one eye open as Merlin stood in his room. He closed his eyes, sighing as Merlin peeked at out the window. He got out of bed quietly and shirtless. 

"Merlin!" 

A shatter was heard outside the room. 

"I have no doubt that you've prepared a very good explanation for this." Arthur said.

"Yes." Merlin lied, looking at Arthur's bare chest in a slight daze. Arthur gave him a look. "No!"

Arthur responded, "Apparently I'm wrong."  
He moved towards the window, pushing Merlin out the way. He peeked out the window to see a broken mirror. A flash of jealousy went through him as he rolled his eyes. He came back inside. "Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina."

Merlin shook his, not believing Arthur would even think that. "It's not what it seems!" 

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur says, closing the window. "It's exactly what it seem. You've led a sheltered life. You have no social skills whatsover, and Catrina is, I admit, an attractive woman. I understand completely." 

Arthur stepped closer making Merlin start to panic as Arthur gestured towards the door. "Lock it."

"Yes, sir." Merlin said with fake shame. He saw a shiver rack through Arthur's body. As soon as Merlin locked the door, he was pinned against the door, his arms above his head.

"For this you must be punished." Arthur says, close to his ear. "And those puppy eyes of yours won't get you anywhere tonight."

Merlin pouted. "But-"

Arthur clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "On the bed. Undress too."

Merlin looked at Arthur with a look of sadness. Arthur would have stopped if he didn't already know that just Merlin was just trying to get out of his punishment. 

"Merlin." Arthur said sternly. The other quickly spread out on the bed after stripping.

"Ten for spying on Lady Catrina." Arthur says. "Five for not listening. Another ten for making me jealous-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Merlin interrupted. "You were jealous?"

"Another five for speaking out without permission." 

Arthur bent down near Merlin's hole. He gave it a lick before standing up again. Merlin moaned a muffled moan. 

"Count."

SMACK 

"One, sir." Merlin knew the name would effect when he said it like that. Arthur made Merlin sit on his lap before he did the second one. 

Arthur did this action again and again until he got to twenty-nine. He heard whimpering and begging. 

"Please, Sir." Merlin cried. "Please!" 

Arthur rubbed Merlin's red ass. "I don't know." 

Merlin began to kiss whatever he could on Arthur. Arthur chuckled at Merlin's submissive side. Merlin could be as cocky as him, but Arthur knew how to put him back on track. 

Arthur's pants and boxers barley hid his erection. Merlin tried to rub against the thing... Cough cough... poking his side. Arthur moaned before keeping Merlin still. 

"You promise never to do anything like that again."

"I swear, sir. Please!" 

"Alrighty then."

Merlin waited with excitement for the next blow. He waited and waited until he finally gave up. He relaxed. As soon as he did, Arthur finished his punishment. Merlin came all over Arthur's leg. Merlin also came with a loud cry. 

Merlin quickly got up after a few seconds of sitting on his lover's lap. He panted and stumbled as he looked for a container of oil. 

"What are you looking for?" Arthur asked.

"Oil." Was all Merlin said. 

"Oh." Arthur said. "You just came."

"I want you to cum too." Merlin panted, now returning with the oil. "Just inside of me."

"Well, my naughty boy." Arthur said. "I can make that wish come true."

"I'll even open myself up." Merlin responded. "Just give me a couple minutes."

Merlin wobbled by onto the bed, spreading his pale legs open. He poured a fair amount of oil on his fingers before they putting them inside of him. Arthur groaned, jerking himself as his lover opened himself open. 

Merlin decided to give Arthur a little show. He entered another finger. His eyes rolled behind his head. He whimpered, teasing himself. He pressed down on his prostate once his fingers were near that area. 

"S-sir!" Merlin whined. 

Arthur chuckled weakly as Merlin tossed his head back. "What have you done to me, Merlin? I was as straight as a sturdy stick."

"I just bended that stick." Merlin groaned. "And made another type of stick sturdier." 

Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin added a last finger, opening his hole wider. Merlin shook his head.

"It isn't a stick." He removed his fingers. "It's a monster that I need inside of me."

"You took your punishment so well." Merlin smiled, scooting over. Arthur crawled on the bed, laying on his back. "You can have said monster."

"I think I just made a huge mistake." Merlin muttered, crawling on top of the blonde prince. 

"What might that be?" 

"I just inflated your ego." Merlin said, hovering about Arthur's dick. 

"Yes. You did-"

Merlin sat down on him to make him shut up. Both men groaned loudly. Merlin sat his hands on Arthur's chest. He started to bounce up and down. Merlin cursed. Arthur only whispered dirty things to him.

"You like being my little play toy?" Arthur asked. "I should just keep you in my room for my entertainment only." He began to meet Merlin's bounces. 

"Are you still jealous?"

"Shut up." Arthur thrusted up harder making Merlin cry out. "As I was saying... I should just keep you here for my entertainment. Actually... I should just make you my queen. We can rule together when it's time. You go from my secret lover to Camelot's queen."

"Sounds like a plan." Merlin grunted, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He whimpered once more before his cum covered them both. Arthur groaned as Merlin's hole tightened up. 

"You still want me to fill you up?" 

Arthur was so close. 

"Hell yes." Merlin whined as Arthur's cum filled his ass. Merlin squeezed his hole together to get the rest out. 

He fell foward. They sat like that for a few moments, not caring about how sticky they would be afterwards. Merlin traced Arthur's abs for a few seconds. 

"Yes, my darling?" Arthur asked, knowing something was on Merlin's mind. 

"Were you serious about making me your queen?"

"As serious as dad is about making Lady Catrina his."

"Promise?" Merlin asked,unsure.

"Promise."

***

Merlin snuck into the house late. He had spent a long time cuddling with Arthur. 

"So." A voice said. "What did you find."

"Hey, Gaius." Merlin greeted.

"Hello, Merlin." Gaius said. "How was your little mission."

A blush covered Merlin's face as he rubbed the back his neck.

"It was great!" Merlin squeaked.

"How was Prince Arthur?"

"W-what do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Oh please." Gaius chuckled. "The whole kingdom heard you guys."

Merlin's blush grew even more as thought about it. 

"I didn't really see you as the submissive type." Gaius said. "But then again, Prince Arthur is a very dominant person-"

"We're done talking about this!" Merlin exclaimed,walking to his room as Gaius just chucked.


	2. Couched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is wandering why Derek is on the couch

"Get!"

Derek began to respond. "But-"

"No!" Stiles yelled. The rest of the pack wasn't around to hear the arguement. Stiles shoved his finger at Derek's chest. "Leave!" Derek was surprised the moment Stiles started raising his voice. "Now!" Derek sighed before walking out the room without another word.

He closed the door behind him. His face suddenly lit up once Stiles opened the door. "I'm not that heartless." Derek turned around only to get hit in the face with the pillow by Stiles. Stiles also threw a blanket on the ground. "Night." Stiles slammed the door shut.

+++

When the pack found their alpha on the couch, they were beyond confused. Scott and Lydia had found him first. Later Jackson and Peter were hovering over him. When Derek opened his eyes, he automatically growled. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Why are you on the couch when you have a bed?" Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles decided that would be the perfect moment to walk out with his bed head.

"Because he decided to give his bed to me."

Yeah. Give.

"That's pretty sweet- wait." Scott started before looking at his friend. "Why are you here?" Stiles shrugged, internally panicking before going to the kitchen.

"Why are any of you here?" Derek huffed before sitting up, throwing his blanket to the side, and walking to the kitchen as well.

Stiles was making him a cup of instant noodles. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. Stiles rolled his eyes before pushing Derek off him making the wolf frown. "Screw the noodles. I'm going on a walk." Stiles decided as the noodles beeped. "Actually, I'm taking them with me."

+++

"That's it!" Lydia snapped. "Why are you guys avoiding each other?" This triggered the start of the two to talk at once. Jackson his hand on the wall causing the two to quiet. "You guys are gonna be whatever you were before. I know it wasn't this!" Lydia hissed before signaling Peter and Issac.

The two nodded before pulling a struggling Stiles and Derek, who could get out, but, as much as he hated to admit it, didn't want to hurt his pack. The two were put into a cabin Lydia had rented for the two about an hour ago. She locked the door on the two.

Stiles ran to the door, pounding on it. "Don't leave me in here with this douche!"

Derek just sighed before sitting on the bed in another room. Stiled surprisingly joined him as Derek plopped onto his back. They sat in silence for ten minuted before a certain noise caught his ears.

Sniffling.

Derek sat up and looked at his lover, who had his hands covering his face. Derek soon realized the sniffled came from Stiles. He hesitantly went to go comfort his lover, testing the waters.

Stiles let him pull him into a hug and cry on his shirt. "I'm sorry." Stiles cried repeatly. Derek just soothed him before crouching down to Stiles' sitting height.

"Pup, it's not your fault." Stiles looked at him. Tears were still running down his face. "I promise."

"I shouldn't have been mad in the first place." Stiles sniffled. "I just saw you and that girl-"

Derek snorted. "That's what you were mad about?"

"Yes, you sourwolf!" Stiles yelled. "I know I shouldn't but..."

"Are you preganant?" Derek joked earning a glare from the other. "Stiles, you know I love you right?"

"Yes. I love you too."

"Good. I'm not leaving. As much as you beg."

"Promise?" Derek nodded with a smile before capturing Stiles' lips with his own. He felt Stiles kiss back causing him to smile against the other's lips.

When the two pulled away, slightly panting Stiles smirked. "We've got around twenty more minutes to spare." Stiles panted before Derek was smirking as well before kissing Stiles a little more roughly this time.

"Well lets not waste anytime, sourwolf."

+++

The pack had surprised the two with an early visit. "Hey! Where are they?" Issac questioned before the wolves began to pick up moans and groans. "Oh god Derek's killing him." The pack all burst in soon regretting it.

Stiles was currently under the blanket, giving Derek the time of his life. He resurfaced as Derek tapped his cheek. He spotted the flabbergasted pack staring at them. Derek chuckled nervously as the couple's face lit up red. He smiled nervously.

"Um hey? Surprise!"

"Now we know why Derek was on the couch." 


End file.
